Return of the Jungle
by AnonymousPhantomer
Summary: Sequel to my first story, Revenge. Undergrowth is back with another evil plan. He has a new target, and it seems as though nothing can stop him. What will happen to Amity Park this time? R&R.
1. Chapter 1: Compromise

Sequel to "Revenge"

Sam never knew Danny to be overbearing and overprotective.  
It had been two full weeks since their dangerous encounter with Plasmius, and from the story Tucker told Sam, Danny made sure he wasn't coming back. So why, Sam wondered, did Danny not let her out of his site?  
She didn't dare bring it up; Plasmius' unwelcomed return sacred both of them badly. Sam was physically hurt, and Danny was emotionally wounded. He almost lost the girl he loved to a monster. As a result, he barely let Sam out of his sight. And when they weren't together, he made sure she would wear a Spector Deflector.

The school day had finally ended, and Danny, Tucker and Sam walked out into the courtyard in front of Casper high. The sun shone brightly above them; it was finally spring in Amity Park. Flowers bloomed all around the school, and everyone seemed to be in a good mood.  
After waving to a few of the fellow students, Danny transformed and grabbed Sam to fly her home – another trend that Sam had noticed, he never asked if she wanted to walk or fly.  
They arrived at Sam's home a few minutes later. Danny phased them though the house into her bedroom, and gently set her down. He watched her as she set her book bag down and sighed.  
"What's wrong?" Danny asked, changing back to Danny Fenton and taking a seat at the desk in the corner of the room.  
Sam didn't reply. She was focused on emptying the contents of her backpack onto the bed and organizing them. Danny raised an eyebrow.  
"Sam," he tried again. "You've been kinda quiet this past week. Tell me what's up."  
Sam didn't know what to say. She loved him, but she definitely needed some space.  
The past two weeks of his life, he had barely spent any time away from her. As a result, his family didn't see him much, and Sam did not want to be the reason for that.  
"Danny," she started, trying to sound as sweet as possible. "You know I love you and spending time with you more than anything. It's just, the past two weeks…"  
She trailed off to see him looking at her with a puzzled look on his face.  
"Look," she started again. "At one point or another, you're going to have to accept what happened, and you're going to have to realize we will be separated by something. I don't want to sound rude, Danny, but seriously. I need some space. A little bit more than what you're giving me."  
Sam waited for Danny to deny her. She waited for an unfavorable response. It never came. Instead she was met by Danny's soft laughter.  
"If you wanted some alone time, you should have asked," he replied. "Look, Sam. We were both shaken up by what happened. I let Vlad almost-" he paused, and continued after a small shudder. "And I actually killed him. Sam, that was more intense for me than you can understand. I guess I've been trying to spend as much time with you because, I'm afraid. I'm afraid of losing myself.  
"I had no idea who I was when I killed Vlad. That fact scares me. And when I got back to you, I felt more of myself. I guess I just don't want that feeling to go away.  
"Also, your safety is a top priority to me. I didn't realize I was making you feel so suffocated. I'm sorry."

Sam had no idea how to respond. She just sat there and listened to him spill his heart and soul out to her. The past two weeks had been more meaningful than she knew, and Danny's wounds were far deeper than she could have comprehended.  
"How about this," he concluded. "I'll go and the next time you'll see me is when I'm picking you up for school tomorrow morning. Sound good?"  
Sam smiled and nodded, hoping what she had said didn't actually hurt Danny's feelings. He was just looking out for her, and for himself. She now knew that.  
He stood up, two blue rings appearing at his waist. They traced his body and he became his ghost self once again. He floated over to her and kissed her gently on her forehead.  
She sighed contently as he phased through the room.  
"Please wear the Spector Deflector!" he said, peaking his head back through the wall one last time.  
She nodded, wrapping the metal belt around her waist. He smiled and was gone again, leaving Sam to a peaceful night at home.  
Suddenly the whole scene went to static.  
"You see?" an evil voice pointed to the pool where the image of Sam and Danny had just played. "The girl is the key to his downfall."  
"You're right," Undergrowth commented, pondering. "The last time he thwarted my plans was to save the girl…"  
"If you take her out, he will be powerless," Plasmius said, tapping the pool causing the image of Sam to reappear.  
Undergrowth eyed her lustfully.  
"This time when I make her my queen, Danny Phantom will not prevail!"  
Plasmius laughed, and Undergrowth glared at him.  
"Don't you understand, fool?" he mocked the plant ghost. "As long as she lives, Daniel will fight. He fights for her. If you take control of her again, nothing will stop him from defeating you."  
"Than what exactly do you propose I do?" Undergrowth asked, annoyed.  
It was common knowledge in the ghost zone never to make a deal with Plasmius. He was cunning and had a reputation for using other's for his own personal game. Undergrowth did not trust him, but was interested in taking over Amity Park.  
"Instead of taking her, take him," Vlad smirked. "Use him to destroy her."  
Undergrowth frowned.  
"She is the most suitable to be the caretaker, and my queen," he argued.  
Plasmius knew Undergrowth would argue with the plan. He had come up with a counter argument.  
"What's more important?" he persuaded. "One girl at the cost of your entire kingdom? As I said, as long as she is alive, Phantom will defeat you. However, take control of him, eliminate her, and the world is yours to rule. Once he has fulfilled his purpose, Phantom can be used to nourish your children. Think of how much more powerful you will be when you absorb his power!"  
Plasmius' plan was working. Undergrowth smiled, he did not see a downside to this plan. And in his own mind, he knew if Plasmius tried to stop him, he would be able to overpower him.  
"Good luck," Plasmius called back to Undergrowth who was lost in his thoughts as he flew into the ghost zone.  
Undergrowth looked down at Sam before the vision completely faded out again.  
"The girl is the key," he laughed. "And soon both she and Danny Phantom will be no more."


	2. Chapter 2: It All Falls Apart

The annoying buzzing noise of the alarm clock stirred Sam awake. She groaned and slapped down the snooze button.  
She forced herself up and looked around her room. Empty. Danny wasn't there like he had been every morning when she woke up. Slowly the memory of their conversation yesterday replayed in her head. She had asked him for space, and he agreed to give her some.  
She forced herself out of bed and began the ritual of her mornings. She showered, dried her hair, and got dressed for school. The only good thing about this morning was that it was Friday.  
As promised, Danny arrived at her house to take her to school. He and Tucker rang the doorbell and stood outside waiting. Sam grabbed her things and rushed down to meet them at the door.  
It was a beautiful day out in Amity Park. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the bright blue sky. The three friends walked to school chatting and laughing like they always did, Sam and Danny hand in hand.  
Sam breathed in the crisp spring air and remarked at how amazing of a day it was.  
Before Danny or Tucker could agree with her, Danny's ghost sense escaped from his lips. The ground began to violently shake. All of the citizens of Amity Park watched in horror as Undergrowth's giant mind vines began to rise up all over the city. It attached to every human in its path, all of the people falling under Undergrowth's control.  
"GOIND GHOST!" Danny shouted.  
He turned Sam and Tucker intangible before the vines could attach to them.  
"Undergrowth's mind vines!" Tucker remarked as Danny carried both of them high into the sky and away from the evil plant's reach.  
"Where is Undergrowth, though?" Sam questioned, scanning the streets from above.  
All they could see was more and more mind vines sprouting, attaching to everything that moved.  
"I don't know," Danny said, also searching. "We better get back to Fenton Works before he shows-"  
Danny was cut off when a large hand smacked into the back of him. The three of them fell only to be tangled up in rising ghost vines. Undergrowth rose before them, laughing.  
Danny looked over to Sam and Tucker, making sure they were okay before speaking.  
"I guess someone forgot to call the weed exterminator," Danny growled.  
Undergrowth ignored him, and looked directly at Sam.  
"Hello, daughter," he spoke only to her. "Are you ready to rejoin the family?"  
Sam stared at him wide-eyed, before responding bitterly.  
"In your dreams," she spit back.  
Danny began focusing on summoning his ice powers. He let the cold spread through the vines that held himself, Tucker, and Sam. Undergrowth could not react quickly enough before Danny shattered the ice and grabbed Tucker and Sam. He flew them in the direction of his home, only to have a vine wrap around his leg. It jerked him back, and his friends crashed onto the ground.  
Undergrowth held Danny by his leg in front of his face.  
"You will not interfere," Undergrowth scorned him.  
Danny did not respond. He raised his hands and shot his ice beam directly at Undergrowth, who became engulfed in ice. The vine holding Danny withered away, but before Danny could destroy Undergrowth, he heard his friends cry for help.  
"DANNY!" Sam and Tucker shouted in unison.  
Danny looked down to see a mind vine going for both of them.  
He dove and pushed them both out of the way, and blasted the vine with his ecto ray.  
"You guys okay?" he asked, looking down at them.  
"BEHIND YOU!" Tucker shouted, but it was too late.  
A mind vine shot for Danny's neck. It attached to him and Danny stiffened in shock. Sam and Tucker watched in horror as their best friend grabbed his head and fell to his knees. He shook and fought against the vine. His eyes flashed from green to normal multiple times. He screamed and thrashed, trying to stay in control.  
Undergrowth emerged from the ground next to him, and laughed as he watched Danny struggle.  
After a minute of struggle, Danny became still.  
"Danny?" Tucker asked.  
Danny's eyes rose to meet Tucker and Sam, completely green. He smiled evilly at them.  
"Welcome to the family, son," Undergrowth placed his hand on Danny's shoulder.  
"Thank you, father," Danny responded in a monotone voice.  
Everything froze around Tucker and Sam. Their only hope was now gone. Everyone they knew and loved was under Undergrowth's control. They were the only two who remained free.  
"Your first task is to eliminate anyone who is a threat to our family," Undergrowth instructed Danny.  
Danny glared over to his two friends, his hands glowing green with energy.  
"I will," Danny said, floating towards Sam and Tucker.  
"Danny, it's us!" Sam tried. "We're you're best friends!"  
Danny ignored her comment and moved closer to them, raising his hands. Tucker grabbed Sam's wrist and took a step back.  
"Danny, it's me!" she tried again. "Sam! Your girlfriend!"  
"Save your breath, child," Undergrowth laughed. "He obeys me, and I command him to destroy you."  
Tucker pulled Sam behind him just in time. Danny fired an ecto blast in the spot she stood. The cement burned and green smoke rose from where she had been moments before.  
She stared at Danny, tears beginning to stream out of her face. He looked back at her with a dark smile on his face.  
"Next one won't miss," he promised.  
Tucker pulled Sam forward, and the two began a sprint towards Fenton Works.  
"AFTER THEM!" Undergrowth commanded.  
Danny did not hesitate. He bolted after his friends.  
"We have to get into the Ghost Zone and get Frostbite to help us!" Tucker explained to Sam as they ran.  
They dodged Danny's blasts left and right, nearly getting hit a few times. Tucker and Sam barely made it to the front door. Suddenly, a vine wrapped around Tucker's waist and pulled him back.  
"Tucker!" Sam cried.  
The vine dragged Tucker over to Danny and Undergrowth. Danny raised his hand, smiling.  
"Wait, "Undergrowth inspected him. "He is able-bodied. We shall put him to work before disposing of him."  
Undergrowth snapped, and a mind vine sprouted out and attached to Tucker's neck.  
"Sam!" Tucker cried. "GO!"  
Sam could only watch in horror as Tucker's expression began to fall. His eyes became glazed over in a bright green. The vine that held his waist released him, and he landed looking up at her.  
Danny, Tucker, and Undergrowth all smiled up at her. She looked helplessly back at them, knowing she couldn't win.  
"I have reserved the job of destroying her for you," Undergrowth looked at Danny.  
Danny smiled darkly and nodded.  
"It will be an honor, father."  
When Danny looked back up, Sam was gone. He scowled when he realized the front door was open. Sam had made it inside and was descending the staircase to the basement. He phased through the ground, following her.  
Sam had just made it to the Spector Speeder when Danny arrived in the room.  
"Stop, Sam," he called.  
She froze opening the door, and looked over to Danny. He raised his hand out to her.  
"You are a threat to my family," he told her. "I can't allow you to live."  
"Danny," Sam chocked out. "Danny, it's me. It's Sam. Your Sam. You promised you would always protect me. You love me."  
Danny raised an eyebrow at her, but his expression remained dark. He smiled.  
"The growth is far more important than you will ever be," he replied.  
Before Sam could even comprehend what he had just said, he shot an energy blast at her. The force knocked her into the Spector Speeder, and she clutched her stomach in pain.  
Danny only laughed as she raised her hand to see is covered in blood.  
"Now die," Danny whispered.  
He raised his hand once more, charging his power and aiming directly at Sam.  
She looked down at the control panel of the Speeder and slammed her hand down on the start button.  
Danny watched in shock as the front windshield closed her in safely. The ghost portal opened, and the Speeder's rockets roared. Before he could stop her, Sam took off into the Ghost Zone.  
Danny rose up to follow, but Undergrowth appeared.  
"Hault," he commanded.  
Danny stopped and bowed obediently before him.  
Undergrowth glared at the now closing portal. He knew he wouldn't be able to control Danny in the other realm. The vine would not spread long enough.  
"Father," Danny spoke. "I've inflicted serious damage on her body. There's no way she can survive in the Ghost Zone as injured as she is."  
Undergrowth pondered for a minute. He was doubtful until he noticed some of Sam's blood pooled on the ground.  
"Very well," he finally looked back at Danny. "You have pleased me."  
Danny smiled darkly and bowed again.  
"Thank you, father," Danny responded.  
"Come, son," Undergrowth commanded. "I have many plans for you."  
Danny nodded. Undergrowth phased through the ceiling of the lab. Danny looked down at the blood, and back to the portal one last time before following.  
Meanwhile, in the ghost zone, Sam floated idly in the Speeder. She had managed to grab the emergency first aid kit from under the seat and tried to stop her bleeding. When she had a majority of the blood wiped, she looked to her stomach to see the left half of it was completely burned and cut. More blood quickly spilled out of her wound, and she began to feel dizzy.  
'_There's too much blood_' she thought to herself. '_My only chance is to find Frostbite and see if he can help me._'  
She tried the cloth to her stomach tightly, hoping to stop some of the blood.  
She then turned on the autopilot feature.  
"Realm of the Far Frozen," she managed to say.  
The dashboard responded with multiple beeps, and a virtual map appeared. It traced a route from Sam's current location to an island across the Ghost Zone.  
"Expected time, three hours," the Speeder announced as it took off.  
Sam could not stay awake any longer. She fainted on the seat as the rocket flew through the darkness of the Ghost Zone. Little did she know, she was the earth's only hope.


	3. Chapter 3: Questions and Answers

Just a quick author's note, I'm sorry I haven't been formatting these very well. I'm still new to this site and definitely still getting the hang of it.  
Thanks for being patient. Please keep reviewing! They inspire me to write more. =]  
Welcome to chapter three!

* * *

Just as Clockwork had seen happen, Sam's eyes fluttered open on the third day. She jolted awake, not knowing where she was, and examined the unfamiliar room. Suddenly, she was aware of the cold temperature and shivered.  
"Thank goodness you've awakened!" Frostbite smiled approaching her. "We were beginning to worry."  
Sam waited for the memory to kick back in. The last thing she remembered was getting into the Ghost zone through the Fenton portal. She had no idea how she had made it to Frostbite's realm.  
"You look troubled," Frostbite commented in her silence.  
"I don't remember much," she admitted.  
Frostbite's once smiling face turned serious. He pointed to a monitor on the far side of the room and Sam's jaw dropped.  
Amity Park was completely overgrown in ghost plants. She watched as Undergrowth appeared, raising his hand and pointing to a large building. Danny raised his hands and shot ecto blasts at it, destroying it. Undergrowth then used his powers to replace it with a large tree.  
"Danny…" Sam whispered to herself.  
"Yes, it seems as though the Chosen One is in danger," Frostbite said, turning back to Sam.  
"What can we do?" she asked, not able to look away from the terrible images on the screen before her.  
"Alas, we can do nothing," he paused, waiting for her to look at him.  
She slowly turned, eyes threatening to spill tears. Frostbite smiled at her with determination.  
"But you can."  
Sadness was replaced by confusion on Sam's features.  
"Come," Frostbite held out his hand for her, and she took it. "We must go."  
He led her out to the Spector Speeder, where he motioned for her to get in. She complied, and he took the steering wheel. Neither of them spoke as he piloted the Speeder towards a range of mountains far past the village.  
Frostbite looked over to her to see tears silently spilling out of her eyes. He put one hand on her shoulder, comforting. She turned to him with the saddest expression in her tear-filled eyes.  
"Is there any hope?" she could barely speak.  
Frostbite nodded at her, smiling sweetly.  
"There is always hope."  
Sam dried her tears as they flew through the mountains. She watched curiously as they headed for their destination. After five minutes of silence, Sam finally spoke again.  
"Where are we going?"  
Frostbite kept his eyes forward.  
"To a sacred place," he answered.  
They arrived to the tallest mountain, and Frostbite landed at the bottom. He pointed his finger to the top of the mountain.  
"All your questions will be answered up there," he said.  
Sam looked at him, confused again. "Why didn't we just take the Spector Speeder up there?"  
Frostbite's serious face relaxed and laughed.  
"This is my people's sacred mountain," he said. "We must respect it and climb it."  
Sam looked down doubtfully. She was not prepared to climb a mountain. In fact, she still felt significantly weak.  
Without warning, she rose off the ground and was placed on Frostbite's shoulders. He began scaling the mountain in silence, determined to make it to the top as quickly as possible.  
Sam marveled at how strong he was. They reached the top in no longer than ten minutes.  
He lowered her onto a cliff and inclined his head towards a small cave. The two of them walked inside, and Sam's mouth dropped in awe.  
The walls of the cave were covered in thousands of small, green, glowing crystals. Frostbite lead her to the heart of the cave, which was a giant room with an alter in the middle of it. The two of them approached the alter, and Frostbite stopped a few feet away from it. Sam too stopped, but Frostbite gently pushed her forward.  
As she climbed the icy steps and approached the alter, she noticed a larger crystal attached to a chain.  
"Take it," Frostbite instructed her from below.  
She reached her hands out slowly and picked up the necklace.  
"Now put it on."  
Sam obeyed, placing the small chain around her neck. Sam stood still, but nothing happened. She looked back to Frostbite, who was staring intently at her.  
"Is anything supposed to-" she started, but was cut off.  
A giant jolt rocked through her body. She looked down at her trembling hands to see them glowing an icy blue color, similar to Danny's eyes when he used his ice powers. Panicked, she shook her hands trying to make the glowing stop. She backed away from the alter without noticing, and slipped over the ledge. Frostbite caught her, smiling.  
"Calm down, young one," he told her softly.  
After a moment, she was still, and the glowing faded.

"What was that?" she asked breathless.  
"This is the most sacred object of my people," he explained. "We have guarded it here for centuries. It has the ability to give its wearer temporary powers like my people have."  
Sam looked back down at her hands in shock. She saw her hands begin to glow again.  
"Over the next few days, I will train you to use these powers," Frostbite continued. "You will use them to defeat your enemy and save your people."  
"Can't you come and help me?" she questioned.  
"It is too dangerous for us to enter the human world," Frostbite sighed. "Imagine what would happen if Undergrowth became in control of our powers. He would become immune to our ice and would be virtually unstoppable."  
Sam did not know how to respond. While she was afraid, she knew she was the only one who could do anything.  
Frostbite waited for her to speak.  
"Alright," she said, gripping her glowing fists. "Let's do this."  
Frostbite smiled at her determination. He led her out of the cave and back down the mountain.  
Once the arrived back to the Speeder, he opened it and both of them entered.  
"When does this training thing begin?" she asked, trying to make her hands stop glowing unsuccessfully.  
"Immediately," he answered.


	4. Chapter 4: Doubts

***EXTREMELY SHORT CHAPTER!***  
Sorry, I've literally been posting on this story all day. Like, this is the fourth chapter I've written. And I'm supposed to be doing homework...  
Hope you like it anyway!

* * *

Undergrowth looked down at his kingdom, pleased. Everything within a twenty-mile radius of Amity Park was now his. It had been a glorious, uninterrupted five-day rule.  
Plasmius was right; capturing Danny Phantom proved to the key to his success. Danny was far more powerful than the girl. And at this rate, he would take over the entire world within a few short weeks.  
With every minute he was growing stronger.  
Once the world was his, he would dispose of Danny Phantom and be invincible.  
What he didn't know was off in the Ghost Zone, the only thing that could stop him was getting more powerful as well.

* * *

Sam was commended by Frostbite for being a quick learner. In two days alone, she had mastered ice beams and freezing what she touched.  
She was slowly getting the hang of an ice shield, and progressing with shooting ice spikes.  
There were new powers she learned of that even Danny couldn't use. She learned to levitate ice and melt it willingly.  
By the beginning of the third day, Sam went out to the arena, ready to train. Frostbite came and looked at her.  
"Today, we will focus on the last power I can teach you," he began.  
He pointed over to a large target dummy, and breathed an icy wind at it. The ice formed in waves, much like Danny's ghostly wail. It became incased in a large iceberg right before her.  
She stared wide-eyed, shook her head, and aimed for the target dummy assigned to her.  
"Concentrate all your power to your mouth, and release it," Frostbite explained.  
She nodded, and closed her eyes. She felt the power in her building, and opened her mouth to release it. A small spray of wind came out, and nothing else happened.  
She cursed under her breath, and tried again.  
She practiced for hours, not once succeeding.  
After her last attempt, she fell to her knees and gave up, frustrated with herself.  
Frostbite did not speak. He watched concerned for her; if she could not master the ice people's most powerful move, could she truly defeat the enemy?  
He didn't have the time to be concerned about it. He had taught her all he could, and now their time had run out. If she waited any later to go back, it would be too late.  
Sam rose, looking at Frostbite.  
"I have to go back," she said.  
He looked at her surprised, it was as if she had read his mind.  
"I must warn you," he said to her sadly. "That crystal is only temporary. Once it melts, you will lose the powers."  
Sam's eyes widened at the new development.  
"How long will I have?" she asked.  
Frostbite looked sad, and shook his head.  
"I don't know," he answered. "Just be sure to defeat Undergrowth quickly. You can do it, you are strong enough."  
Sam nodded, determined. She would save her town and save Danny. Nothing would stop her.  
She entered the Speeder and turned on the engine. Plotting her coordinates for the Fenton portal, she turned looked back at Frostbite and waved. He waved back and her and smiled.  
With that, she took off, not sure if she was ready or not. But ready to do whatever she had to do to stop Undergrowth.  
Frostbite continued to wave as Clockwork appeared right next to him.  
"What's the outcome?" he asked Clockwork.  
Clockwork sighed.  
"There are two possible outcomes," he answered.  
"Yes, I know," Frostbite, laughed weakly, turning to face the elderly ghost. "What must happen for her to be victorious?"  
"It all depends on the strength of your 'Chosen One'," Clockwork said, changing into a child. "Unless he can break free of Undergrowth's control, the world is doomed."  
"You sound doubtful," Frostbite commented.  
"Undergrowth's power is increasing," he responded. "Even more powerful ghosts like you and I would have a hard time breaking free."  
"Do not underestimate him," Frostbite interjected. "Or her. They have a greater power that we will never be able to comprehend."  
Clockwork raised his eyebrow, and nodded.  
"Let's just hope it is enough."  
With that, Clockwork faded, and Frostbite returned to his village.


	5. Chapter 5: There is Always Hope

Aaaaaaaaaand it's three in the morning. I have an 8 AM class today. That's gonna hurt. But, inspiration comes at the most random times. Without any delay, here's chapter five.  
Remember, reviews are nice.

I will finish this story within the next few days. I have a huge photogrpahy project due this week. So for now, goodnight. ...Or good morning. Which ever you prefer.

* * *

It seemed like forever before Sam finally arrived back to the Fenton Portal.  
As she approached it, she noticed it was completely sealed off by vines.  
She opened the front of the Spector Speeder and raised her hands, shooting an ice beam at the plants. Once they were solidified in ice, she used one of the Speeder's ecto blasters to shoot a hole into them. They shattered, and Sam slowly drove the vehicle into the darkness of the lab.  
There were stray vines everywhere, but ultimately it was not as bad as Sam expected it to be.  
She clutched the crystal around her neck and took a deep breath.  
Slowly she emerged from the Speeder, fists clutched and glowing. Everything in the lab was still.  
She slowly relaxed but did not let her guard down.  
Quietly, she crept up the stairs and out of the home. Her jaw dropped as she saw the street covered in plants. A few people walked by slowly, vines attached to their backs. None of them looked back at her.  
Sam took a few steps on the sidewalk.  
'_I can't attract attention to myself…_' she thought.  
Suddenly, a vine shot for her. She managed to move in time, but fell onto her back. The vine rose about her, the end sharped like a spear.  
"AH!" she yelled, and reflexively shot an ice beam at it.  
When it froze, she kicked it with her combat boot and watched it shatter. The people who ignored her earlier, all turned to face her, their green eyes glaring.  
'_So much for a low profile…_'  
Off in the middle of Amity Park's park, Undergrowth sat up in his throne. Danny looked up to him, questioning.  
"Something is wrong," Undergrowth said to himself.  
He then turned to Danny.  
"Whatever it is, destroy it."  
Danny nodded, and flew off to find the source of the trouble.  
Sam was sprinting down the street, a hoard of Undergrowth's army chasing her. There were some people she recognized in the group, and others she didn't know at all.  
Every few feet, she would look back and fire an ice blast, freezing them in place. When she had finished off all of them, she stopped to catch her breath. She also noticed the crystal had shrunk in size.  
She gasped and examined the street behind her. Half of the block was covered in ice. She didn't realize she had used so much power.  
Suddenly, she saw him.  
Danny was flying overhead, his green eyes examining the scene with a scowl on his face.  
Sam jumped into the ally next to her and watched. He landed on the ground and his fists began to glow green with anger.  
Multiple plans began to form in Sam's head.  
One, she could freeze Danny just like she had the others, and try to break the vine off of him.  
Two, she could shoot directly for the vine and break it.  
Three, she could hide until he left and continue to search for Undergrowth.  
Before she could go through a fourth plan, an ecto blast flew right past her head. She slowly turned to see Danny, now only a few feet from her, glaring.  
Without a word, he fired another beam at her. She quickly raised her ice shield, deflecting it.  
Danny stopped; he was shocked that she could raise the shield.  
"How did you learn to do that?" he barked, angry.  
She didn't answer. She lowered the shield and looked at him.  
"Come back to me, Danny," she begged.  
He looked at her for a moment, and raised his hands, releasing another blast.  
Again, she raised her shield to block it.  
This time, Danny did not stop firing. He kept shooting at her shield, each blast more powerful than the last. With each shot, Sam was being pushed back further and further.  
"DANNY, STOP!" Sam yelled, feeling her shield breaking.  
He never did. He saw that the shield was cracking, and kept firing. Finally, the shield shattered, and Sam was sent flying back into the wall of the building behind her.  
Danny floated over to her, and she appeared to be unconscious.  
He sighed looked down at her.  
"Why would you defy something so wonderful?" he asked. "Why won't you join us?"  
Sam remained perfectly still. She knew her crystal had grown smaller from trying to keep her shield up.  
Undergrowth appeared next to Danny, who was still looking at Sam's still body.  
"YOU!" Undergrowth growled. "How dare you return to my garden."  
He moved his hand, and a ghost vine wrapped around her arms and legs. It hoisted her up into the air so he could examine her.  
"She's still alive," Undergrowth said.  
He commanded the vine to hold her in open view, and turned to Danny.  
"Finish her."  
Danny nodded, and approached Sam. He studied her face for a few moments. Undergrowth grew impatient.  
"I SAID FINISH HER."  
Danny raised his hand, ready to fire his blast. Without warning, Sam opened her eyes. They were glowing bright blue, and shot an ice blast straight at Danny. He became engulfed in ice. Sam then used her powers to freeze the vines holding her. She snapped them and ran to Danny. She kicked at the vine attached to Danny's neck as hard as she could, but it did no damage. The mind vine remained in tact.  
"Foolish girl," Undergrowth laughed at her attempt. "My strongest vine is attached to him. It can not be broken!"  
Sam did not stop trying. She kicked at it harder and harder, to the point where her feet began to hurt.  
"I will take over your precious mortal world, and then the Ghost Zone!" Undergrowth laughed evilly.  
Within Danny's ice, his hands began to glow bright green. The ice around him melted, and he turned to glare at Sam.  
"It's over!" Undergrowth remarked.  
Sam shot an ice blast at Undergrowth, and spun on her heel to run. He effortlessly dodged the tiny ice attack, and looked at Danny.  
"Bring me back her body for the children," he commanded.  
Danny bowed and flew after Sam, Undergrowth followed behind, watching.  
Sam turned and shot ice spikes at him, which he dodged easily.  
The more she shot, the more she noticed how much smaller her attacks were becoming. She grabbed the crystal around her neck to test its size. Her heart sunk as she realized she only had enough power left for one final attack.  
"What's the matter?" Danny taunted behind her. "Out of power, ice princess?"  
He shot a blast at her feet, causing her to trip. Danny wasted no time. He landed beside her and kicked her in the stomach. She rolled a few feet away at the blow, stunned. Before she could react, she was thrown forward again, and again.  
The cycle continued until her back was against a wall. Danny lowered himself next to her and placed his hands on her arms. He let his ecto energy build, and it burned her skin.  
She screamed and cried in pain. Undergrowth chuckled from behind them, and Danny did not let up. His dark green eyes reflected no emotion.  
In the realm of the far frozen, Frostbite and his followers watched the whole scene play on the screen. The other yetis turned away from the horrific torture but Frostbite watched, pondering.  
"Come on, Chosen One," he breathed. "Regain control of yourself."  
The burning stopped, and Danny's hands were removed. Sam looked down at her arms. Through her blurry vision, she saw terrible burn marks. Danny looked down, pleased.  
"This is for my family," he said.  
He shot Sam in the stomach with an ecto ball. She screamed as the blast reopened the wound he had given her days before. Blood slowly began falling out.  
"Enough play time," Undergrowth called from behind. "Time to end this."  
Danny nodded, raising his arm to deliver the final blow.  
Sam surprised him by standing up. She clutched her bleeding stomach and ignored the pain of all of her injuries. Her whole body shook as she kept her eyes on Danny.  
"I'm sorry…" she whispered.  
The glow around Danny's fists grew dimmer as he eyed her suspiciously. Undergrowth, too, watched her cautiously.  
"What?" Danny asked.  
"I said I'm sorry," Sam repeated. "I'm sorry I failed you, Frostbite, Amity Park, and the whole world. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough. I'm sorry, and I love you."  
Danny raised an eyebrow at her while Undergrowth's face twisted in rage. Sam continued, her voice growing louder.  
"I might not be able to defeat you, but I promise I'll make sure to leave as much of a mark as I can. You'll never win. Some day, someone will stop you."  
Sam braced herself. She could feel the last of her power rising to the surface.  
Frostbite slightly smiled at the screen. He knew what was coming.  
"You might destroy me, but there is always hope," Sam quoted Frostbite before unleashing her final attack.  
Waves of ice escaped from Sam's mouth. She had managed to successfully use Frostbite's most powerful attack. Danny was once again frozen in place and Undergrowth was sent flying backwards. He crashed into the side of a building from the force of Sam's attack.  
As the last of Sam's ice crystal melted away, her eyes returned to their natural amethyst color.  
She closed her mouth and sunk to her knees, using her hands to keep herself prompted up enough to see the damage she had caused.  
Undergrowth had visibly grown smaller, and Sam knew she had weakened him. She smiled in content, but it grew harder to keep her eyes open.  
Just like before, the ice that had formed around Danny began to melt. When he broke free, his angry eyes looked down to meet Sam's directly.  
When their eyes fully met, Danny shook. Sam watched from the ground as his hands flew to his head again, just as they had when Undergrowth first took control of him. Sam understood that because she had weakened him, Undergrowth's power of control was weakened as well.  
"Fight it," Sam tried to encourage, her voice barely audible.  
Danny's struggling eyes opened to see Sam's again. She smiled weakly at him, and Danny screamed.  
The vine connected to Danny froze and snapped without warning. He fell to a position that matched Sam's; on his knees. He was breathing heavily.  
When he opened his eyes again, they were normal. Sam smiled and exhaled in relief. Maybe she wouldn't make it, but Danny could get away.  
Danny stood up with one hand on his head.  
"What happened…" he shook his head, trying to think.  
The sound of a body hitting the ground behind him caused him to turn. Danny realized Sam had fallen to the ground beside him, and ice shot through every vein in his body.  
"SAM?" he screamed, kneeling beside her, placing his hands on her.  
She remained still, and she was cold.  
"Sam, Sam?" Danny continued to shake her, hoping for a response.  
He didn't get one.  
Instead he began to examine her body more closely. She was bruised and covered in burns and blood. He looked over her, horrified.  
"Who did this?" he asked no one, not a single emotion in his voice.  
"You did it!" Undergrowth roared in laughter, realizing Danny was no longer under his control.  
Danny didn't move. He wanted nothing more in that moment than to think Undergrowth was lying. Yet he knew, it was the truth.  
Danny slowly began to remember everything that had happened over the last few days. He remembered the first time he had hurt Sam, helping Undergrowth take over, everything.  
Undergrowth only laughed uncontrollably as tears began to stream down Danny's mortified face.  
"You have done well, son," Undergrowth remarked as Danny knelt over Sam in silence.  
"Don't you dare ever fucking call me that again," Danny suddenly screamed.  
Undergrowth jumped slightly, and prepared to fight.  
Danny's anger slowly took over him. His irises were glowing a bright green acid and he relentlessly shot Undergrowth with ice.  
Without being able to react quickly enough, Undergrowth became incased in a large blog of ice.  
Danny unfroze him and blasted him with a giant ecto ball.  
Undergrowth shrieked in obvious pain, and tried to capture Danny in vines.  
Danny turned intangible and dodged them, going underground and shooting every root he could find with is ice.  
Undergrowth protested, but became smaller and smaller. Danny emerged from the ground and grabbed Undergrowth by the neck. He froze the plant ghost one more time, and slammed his foot into the block, shattering it.  
Pieces of Undergrowth fell to the ground, and Danny burned each of them with his ghost ray, turning them all to ash.  
A slight breeze blew the remains of Undergrowth away, and Danny was instantly back at Sam's side.  
He brushed a few strands of wind blown hair out of her face, and tears began to spill from his eyes once more.  
He looked down at the body of his beaten and broken Sam.  
'_There is always hope,_' the last words he had heard Sam say rang in his head.  
He looked down and realized blood was still coming from her wound.  
Her heart was still beating, pumping that blood.  
She was still alive.  
Not even a second later, he scooped her up and flew as fast as he could down to the ghost portal in his basement. He wasted no time looking down at the people as they slowly picked themselves off of the ground, free from the now withering mind vines.  
He knew Sam had only one chance to survive, and he crossed the Ghost Zone hoping he could make it in time.


	6. Chapter 6: Blood Type

Hey guys. Sorry I didn't really post yesterday. As I'm sure many of you had heard, there was a serious bombing yesterday in the city of Boston. My best friend happens to live in that city, so I spent yesterday talking to him and making sure he was ok. Luckily, he wasn't anywhere near the location of where the bombs went off.  
I'm asking that you please keep the victims and the city in your prayers. This is such a devastating time, and it's amazing to see how the country has come together to support the people of Boston in such a grave time.

With that, this story is almost done. So here's chapter six.

* * *

Sam remained unresponsive as Danny sped through the Ghost Zone.  
He knew that the Realm of the Far Frozen was across the Ghost Zone. What he didn't know was if Sam would make it or not.  
He tried to focus on the positives of the dangerous situation he was in. For every positive he thought of, he found a far greater negative.  
Sam was still alive.  
She was fighting for her life.  
Frostbite and his people had immensely advanced medical technology.  
It was on the other side of the Ghost Zone.  
He had defeated Undergrowth.  
Undergrowth had defeated him as well.  
Danny shook his head and held back a scream. He pushed himself to fly as fast as he could.  
Every now and then, he chanced a look down at Sam. She grew more and more pale.  
He clutched her a bit more tightly and continued on.  
The Ghost Zone seemed to stretch on for an eternity, and maybe it did. There were still areas Danny had never seen. He felt as though he was not making progress. Even as he flew past chunks of ice, and the temperature dropped as he approached the Realm of the Far Frozen, he didn't gain any more sense of hope.  
Danny flew to Frostbite's village, where he and a group of other yeti ghosts were waiting.  
Their exchange was wordless as Danny landed.  
Frostbite held out his arms for Sam, and Danny handed her over. Frostbite could see in Danny's eyes anguish and shame.  
Sam was brought to the medical lab in the far side of the village. Frostbite stayed with Danny outside of the emergency room Sam was taken into.  
"You can't blame yourself," Frostbite said, placing a hand on Danny's shoulder.  
Danny shook it off.  
"It was my fault; I did that to her."  
"Now willingly."  
"It doesn't matter. If she dies, it's my fault because I wasn't strong enough."  
After a few moments of silence, one of the yetis came out and whispered something to Frostbite. His eyes turned to Danny, unreadable.  
Once the other yeti rushed back into the room, Frostbite turned back to face Danny.  
"Well?" Danny demanded.  
Frostbite was careful to keep his expression plain.  
"It does not look good."  
Danny didn't respond. His fists simply began to glow green and he lowered his head. Frostbite noticed small tears began to drip on the floor.  
Frostbite surprised Danny by laughing softly. He looked up to see Frostbite's sincere face.  
"Dear Chosen One," he spoke softly. "Have you learned nothing from me? Your friend in there seemed to grasp the concept when I taught it to her, so why haven't you?"  
"What are you-" Danny started.  
"There is always hope," Frostbite cut him off, smiling.  
Frostbite led Danny to the room where Sam was laying on a bed. She was given a breathing mask and remained unconscious and pale.  
Danny looked down at her, horrified. She looked terrible. How could Frostbite even tell Danny she would be okay? That there was hope in this clearly hopeless situation?  
One of the yetis approached Frostbite and Danny.  
"She's suffering from severe blood loss," he explained. "While her injuries themselves aren't serious, the main problem is she needs blood."  
Frostbite looked confused.  
"We don't have any of her blood type anymore," he continued. "We used it all the first time she was here with us. Now we are out of human A-positive blood."  
Danny cringed, realizing he had done this to her twice.  
Frostbite then perked up. He smiled looking at Danny.  
"I know where we can get some," Frostbite said.  
Danny began to realize what Frostbite was saying. He changed to his human form and held out his arm.  
Without another word, the medical team sprung back into action. Danny was placed on a bed right next to Sam. Three yeti ghosts were right at his side, inserting a needle and drawing blood.  
After ten minutes, the needle was removed and Danny was brought out of the room. Frostbite brought him to a different part of the village. He knew Danny needed to eat so his body could start replacing the lost blood.  
After they had eaten, Frostbite then took Danny to his home, and offered him his bed.  
Danny refused it at first, saying that he didn't feel tired at all. After Frostbite insisted that he lay down, exhaustion overwhelmed Danny. He slept for over twelve hours before waking up again.  
Frostbite had been waiting for him when he exited the bedroom.  
"Come, Chosen One," he said.  
"How's Sam?" Danny asked as they walked through the village back to the hospital.  
Frostbite didn't answer as they walked back into the room where Sam was. While she remained unconscious, she looked a lot better. Aside from the wounds, her skin had regained color and she was breathing rhythmically.  
Danny's eyes grew wide as he also noticed the oxygen mask was gone.  
He reached out and cupped her face.  
"She's okay?" he breathed, not turning to see Frostbite.  
"She will be just fine," he replied, smiling.  
Tears of relief slid down Danny's face. He looked back to Frostbite, unable to speak.  
"We were happy to help, Chosen One," he said to Danny. "And in the end, it was you who saved her with your blood."  
Danny smiled slightly, looking back to Sam.  
"I told you," Frostbite said. "There is always hope."  
Danny absorbed the statement, and nodded.  
"When will she wake up?" Danny asked.  
"I believe I can answer that," Clockwork appeared in the room in his elderly form.  
The two turned to face him as he appeared.  
Clockwork and Frostbite shared an intense look, confusing Danny.  
Suddenly Frostbite nodded.  
"Chosen One," he began, the softness of his voice gone. "We must explain many things to you."  
"Sam will wake up in exactly four hours from now," Clockwork added. "But right now, there are things you must know."  
"Come with us," Frostbite said, removing a chain from around Sam's neck.  
Danny furrowed his brows at the chain. He had not noticed it up until that point.  
Danny changed into his ghost form and followed the two out of the room, pausing to look at Sam one last time in the doorway. Hesitant to leave her, he turned back and placed a kiss on her forehead.  
"I'll be right back," he told her.


	7. Chapter 7: Emotions Run High

Sorry to keep you guys waiting. This has been a tragic week in the United States, so I've been taking the time to see how I can help.  
And finally, here's the final chapter of this story.

* * *

Danny stared in awe as he was led through the cave of glowing ice crystals.  
Frostbite and Clockwork walked silently through the tunnels, making Danny feel slightly uneasy. He didn't want to be there, he wanted to be at Sam's side when she woke up.  
The cave suddenly opened to a large room with one small opening at the very top, light filtering down to the center. In the middle, there was a large alter atop a small staircase.  
Clockwork stopped and halted Danny as Frostbite bowed before the alter, and placed the chain he had taken off of Sam's neck and placed it down. The chain began to glow a bright blue, and an ice crystal formed on the end of it.  
Frostbite smiled, pleased, and bowed once more before backing away from the alter.  
Danny remained silent and respectful, though thousands of questions formed in his mind.  
Once Frostbite, rejoined Danny and Clockwork, he motioned to his arms all around the room.  
"This is the cave of destiny," Frostbite explained. "It is our most sacred place."  
"It's beautiful," Danny told him. "But why have you brought me here?"  
"We have things to tell you," Clockwork said, changing into a young adult.  
Frostbite pointed up to the alter and the glowing necklace upon it.  
"That is what gave your friend her powers, Chosen One," he began. "It is my people's most sacred treasure, only used in times of great need. It temporarily bestows our powers of ice to its wearer. Once too much power has been used, it melts away. This is the only place that it can be restored."  
Danny nodded in understanding. While he was curious to know how Sam had used those powers, he still didn't know why he was being shown this place.  
"I am showing it to you now because when the time comes, I will need you to return it to us," Frostbite continued.  
Danny raised his eyebrows in confusion.  
"There is an evil ghost," Clockwork said. "One you are all too familiar with. He is raising his strength, contacting all of your enemies."  
"Hold on," Danny interjected. "Ever since the Disasteroid, all of those ghosts I fought in the past aren't enemies. They're not friends, but they don't attack anymore. Like a truce."  
"It's all a part of his plan," Clockwork explained as his form shifted.  
"He's turning everyone against you," Frostbite said. "He encouraged Undergrowth to go after you again because he wanted to draw something out."  
"What was that?" Danny asked.  
Frostbite pointed up to the alter.  
"The ice diamond," he said.  
Danny stood silent for a few moments, pondering. Someone was out there, after him from the sound of it.  
"Why would he need to see it?" Danny finally asked.  
"Because he wanted to know if it truly existed," Clockwork answered promptly. "He plans to steal it and use it against you."  
"While turning your allies against you, he is stealing their most powerful objects as they fight you," Frostbite said. "Now that he knows of its existence, he will soon come for the ice diamond."  
"He has already stolen two time medallions from me as well."  
Danny stood there, speechless.  
"Can't you put it somewhere else?" he finally asked the two.  
Frostbite sighed, and Clockwork shook his head.  
"It is your destiny to face him and defeat him," Frostbite finally replied.  
"It matters not where the objects are hidden," Clockwork said. "He will still find them."  
"How am I supposed to beat him if he keeps getting more and more powerful?" Danny questioned.  
"You also have a new weapon," Frostbite smiled for the first time since they'd left the village.  
Danny stared blankly at him. Could he be getting a new power? What could this weapon be?  
Clockwork raised his staff and opened a time portal. Danny could see himself flying with a determined look on his face. He watched more closely, and realized he was flying behind someone. They seemed slow and shaky in their flight.  
Who was this other person? Was it a new ghost?  
Danny's mouth fell open when this mysterious figure turned around.  
"I think I'm getting the hang of it!" Sam called back to him.  
Sam was flying on her own as Danny stayed closely behind her. While Danny was in his Phantom form, Sam remained normal. Her black attire, black hair, and violet eyes all remained the same.  
"You're doing a lot better than yesterday," he told her.  
The portal closed as the two continued to fly put of view.  
Danny kept his eyes where the portal had been, not able to face Clockwork or Frostbite.  
"Over the next few months, the girl will develop powers similar to your own," Clockwork explained.  
Danny still did not turn to face them. He simply mouthed the word 'how?'

"She received some of your blood," Frostbite told him. "Your human blood is mixed with your ghost blood. Now, as he blood mixes with yours, her cells are replicating the ghost ones now inside of her."  
Silence filled the cavern. Danny could not speak from the shock, and Clockwork and Frostbite gave him time to process.  
Minutes of stillness went by before Danny found his voice.  
"So," he spoke quietly, turning back to face them. "Sam will have my powers?"  
"Powers similar to your own, yes," Frostbite corrected him. "Your DNA has traces of ectoplasm etched into it. Sam only has ghost blood cells. She will not be able to do some of the things you can do, like transform. All of her powers will be used in her human form. Regardless, she will still become almost as powerful as you."  
"Which is why you must help her learn these powers," Clockwork told him. "And by working together, only the two of you can stop our greatest threat."  
Danny suddenly remembered the evil ghost they had spoken of earlier.  
"Who is he?" Danny asked.  
Neither of them spoke now. They eyed him carefully. It was as if they did not want to say the name. Danny waited, and Clockwork finally raised his staff to open a new time portal.  
Danny's heart rate jumped to a dangerous level at the sight of Plasmius in the small window. He backed away from the window, bracing himself on the walls of the cave. He did not trust his knees to support himself anymore.  
"No," he breathed.  
Clockwork quickly closed the portal.  
"No," Danny repeated, his voice increasing with volume. "No, no, no, no, no."

The cave they were in suddenly began to shake. Icicles began falling from the ceiling. Frostbite and Clockwork turned intangible to avoid the falling ice.  
"I killed him!" Danny shouted in disbelief. "I killed him!"  
"Calm down!" Clockwork yelled at Danny, but to no avail.  
Danny began glowing a bright green color and began floating. His eyes were no longer green, but pure white.

More ice began falling from the ceiling. Danny clenched his fists and shut his eyes tightly.  
"I KILLED PLASMIUS!" he screamed so loudly, it threatened to unleash his ghostly wail.  
"Chosen one, you must calm down," Frostbite said gently.  
Danny's body shook with rage. It was like he was losing control of his powers.  
Bits of broken ice crystals and snow began to swirl violently around Danny. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Danny's sanity screamed at him.  
'_Calm down!_'  
Danny tried with all of his might to stop the raging blizzard he had created. So much rage had built up inside of him, he felt as though he was going to explode.  
Without controlling his body, Danny's arms shot out to the side. The dangerous blizzard increased in fury.  
'_STOP!_' Danny's mind shouted realizing he had lost control of his body.  
Clockwork and Frostbite remained intangible and watched in awe as the power of the young halfa increased. Clockwork nodded as if he understood something, and raised his staff.  
A small portal opened in front of Danny. He watched as images of he and Sam from the past began to play. Their first real kiss at the North Pole, all of their dates from the past two years, the nights they spent together; all of it played right before Danny's eyes.  
Suddenly the cave stopped shaking and the glow around Danny began to fade. Slowly, he fell to the ground, landing on his knees and breathing heavily. His eyes returned to their normal colors.  
"You're emotions control your powers," Frostbite remarked, curiosity dripping in his voice.  
Danny looked up at the two of them ashamed as they became solid once again.  
Frostbite only smiled.  
"I have truly never seen any ghost like you in my 900 years."  
"How did Plasmius survive?" Danny tried to get his breathing under control.  
"You're asking us this question when you know he is capable of duplication?" Clockwork asked.  
The comment hit Danny like a punch to his face. He had destroyed a copy. The real Plasmius was still out there, with a bigger and far more evil plan than he had ever come up with before.  
"You will have one year," Clockwork explained. "Throughout this year, old foes will attack you. Meanwhile you will need to train the girl. Teach her to use her powers."  
"When the time comes," Frostbite took over. "He will attack. The two of you together are the only chance the world has. Fight alone, and he will take our both your world and ours."  
Danny was able to pick himself up off of the icy floor while the two continued to speak to him.  
"You yourself must do some training as well," Clockwork warned him. "You must learn to control your emotions. Plasmius knows the girl is the key to your downfall. He will use that to his advantage. You must not let him have that advantage."  
"And lastly," Frostbite concluded. "You must not underestimate her power. I worked with her for three days. While it will take a while for her powers to develop, she is a quick learner. Let her fend for herself. She can do it."  
Danny could only nod in response to everything he was told.  
Frostbite approached him smiling and place a hand on his shoulder.  
"You can do this," he told Danny.  
"You have to do this," Clockwork said from behind them. "It is your destiny."  
The words rang in Danny's ears. Silence once again fell upon them.  
"I have one more question," Danny suddenly said.  
Frostbite nodded in encouragement.

"What is this place called?"  
"The Cave of Destiny."

* * *

Danny sat at Sam's side, patiently waiting.  
He checked the clock behind him every few minutes. It had almost been four hours.  
Sam's eyes closed tightly, then slowly fluttered open.  
Danny sighed in relief as Sam turned to face him.  
"We made it?" Sam asked, barely able to speak.  
"Thanks to you, we made it," Danny smiled back at her.  
Sam blushed to herself and took a deep breath.  
She scooted over in her small bed, fighting back a whimper from moving her sore body, and motioned for Danny to lie next to her. He obeyed, and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so happy you're back," Sam sighed once again, burying her face in his chest.  
"And I'm so sorry I hurt you, Sam," he tightened his hold on her slightly.  
Sam simply shook her head.  
"That wasn't you."  
They spent a few minutes of silence together, each holding each other. Though neither of them would admit it to each other, silent tears had escaped their eyes.  
"So when do we get to go home?" Sam asked breaking the silence.  
"Frostbite said we were free to leave whenever we wanted, but he suggested you stay one more night and rebuild your strength."  
Sam pondered for a moment, and looked up to Danny.  
"Will you stay with me?"  
Danny looked down into her purple eyes and nodded.  
They settled back down, when Sam began to shiver. Danny looked down at her trembling figure in his arms.  
"Want me to go get a blanket?" he offered.  
"Please?" Sam smiled weakly up at him.  
He lifted himself off the bed, and changed into his ghost form.  
"I'll be right back," he phased through the walls.  
Sam waited patiently, and Danny returned a few moments later.  
He phased through the walls with a large blanket in his hands.  
When Sam opened her mouth to say thank you, a cold shiver rocked her entire body, and a strange blue mist escaped her.  
Her eyes went wide as she watched the mist fade away. Slowly, she looked up to Danny who had frozen in his place watching her. She was surprised to see no amount of shock on his face.  
"What…what was that?" she whispered.  
Danny's ghost sense suddenly escaped his own lips as he approached her. He climbed into the bed and wrapped the blanket around both of them.  
"It's a good thing we'll be here all night," he started. "I have a lot of things to tell you."

* * *

Well, announcement; I've decided this whole storyline is going to be "The Revenge Series".  
Oooooohhhhh...Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh.  
Yep.  
But now with the spring semester ending, and my first year of college coming to a close, I honestly don't know when I'll be able to start the next part. Just bear with me.


End file.
